Eli Legacy
Elliot Lester Stubbs (born 15 August 1992), better known as''' Eli Legacy', is a Welsh professional wrestler who competes in the United States. He is currently signed to wrestling promotion ULW. Early Life (1992 - 2011) Stubbs grew up in the South Wales village of Pontllanfraith, Caerphilly. Although his parents are rarely discussed by Stubbs, his passion for wrestling began in 2001, watching Five Star Wrestling with his father. His passion for the sport began there and when he turned 12 in 2003, he began training at Newbridge Wrestling School. It was soon evident that Stubbs was a grade above the other students, similar to the level of former Alumni of Renegade and BROS. He attended Newbridge Comprehensive School, which was the school around the corner from the Wrestling School. Here he met one of his cloest friends Jerry Johnson and his current girlfriend Charlotte Williams. His wrestling training really excelled in 2009, when Ian and Greg Brander returned to the Newbridge and began their spells as trainers. Both saw that Stubbs had real potential and was taken under the wing of the greatest Welsh tag team in history. His first appearance was in a Wrestling promo given by his mentor and trainer Doctor Ian in 2011 to the British Wrestling Federation. Here is was billed as the person to step into the Good Doctor's shoes. During this promo, Eli Legacy was born when Doctor Ian told the world that "This young man is here to take over my legacy. I give you Eli Legacy." It would be another nine months however before Eli Legacy would be unleashed onto the world. Career Future Wrestling Alliance (2011 - 12) In late October 2011, Eli Legacy signed in his professional wrestling contract at FWA. Along with fellow Newbridge student Hannah Jones, he first appeared at the Pay Per View Pride. At Pride, Legacy faced veteran Simon Cagero. In his first professional match, Legacy managed to defeat Cagero, and shake the foundation of FWA. Later in the evening Legacy claimed that his goal in FWA is to become its first ever Grand Slam Champion and to top his evening off, he jumped Jackson Adams forcing Adams out of his World Championship match. The following week we was set to face several opponents in a gauntlet including a familiar face in Hannah Jones or as she was known as in FWA, Hannah Monroe. In the guantlet match, Legacy was the fourth compeitor to enter, following Lance Williams eliminating two from the match. Legacy managed to defeat Williams, Brittany Lohan among others to become the number one contender to the Atlantic Championship, a "pure wrestling" championship which can only be won by submission. However, Jackson Adams returned to the FWA that very night and FWA owner Riley Addison placed Legacy in a match with Adams the following event. Carnage #9 would once again be a successful night for Legacy. He defeated Jackson Adams putting himself on a rather good win streak. However, he did manage to upset The Leathal Weapon, a legend in the business by making remarks about his private life. Addison would place the Atlantic number one contender in a match with the legend to take place at Carnage #10. That however wouldn't go as planned, as Weapon defeated Legacy. His second Pay Per View, Dedication, would be very different for Legacy. He would compete in two matches. First, he would face Michael Kyzer for the Atlantic Championship. Legacy, in a closely fought match, would go on to defeat Kyzer and become a Champion for the first time in his career. The second match of the night, he would enter a thirty man royal rumble match. As the wrestling Gods would have it, Legacy would be drawn to enter third in the match. He would last 60 minutes in the match, at one point he thought he would have won it, when he tried a double elimination on Krista Lewis and Lethal Weapon. However he would only to effectively eliminate himself when Lewis and Weapon would managed to crawl into the ring and then drop the top rope following him charging at them. Legacy managed to be the longest survivor in the match, officially timed at 64.07. FWA would only last one more show where he was once again pinned by Lethal Weapon. FWA would then merge with Motor City Wrestling. Motor City Wrestling (2012) Legacy would have one match in MCW before injuring himself outside of wrestling. He lost to teacher Doctor Ian. Elite Pro (2013) In June 2013, Eli would sign with new promotion Elite: Pro. The spell would be shortlived, like the company and he headed to 雷神 (Raijin) in Japan. Raijin Pro 雷神 (2013 - 2015) In late 2014, Eli dropped his American dream and headed to Odaiba, Japan and the company Raijin Pro, who invited the young Welshman to train in their Raijū Dojo. Within five months, he began working the show. United Livewire Wrestling (2015 - Present) Om 16th January 2015, Eli returned to the USA, signing a contract with ULW. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Heritage''' (Small Package Driver aka God’s Last Gift) *'Legacy Maker' (Anaconda Vice) Signature Moves *'Nightly Inheritance' (Super Kick) *'New-Rama-Bridge' (Dragonrana) *'Doctor’s Advocate' (KENTA’s Busaiku Knee Attack) Entrance Music *''"Last Look At Eden" by Europe'' (2011–Present) Title History *'Future Wrestling Alliance' **FWA Atlantic Champion *'Raijin Pro 雷神' **RPW Junior Heavyweight Champion Personal life Stubbs had been in a relationship with his high school sweetheart, Welsh glamour model Charlotte Williams, since 2008. She is a year younger than the Welshman. He also had a relationship with Natalie Estra. Trivia *Legacy uses several moves of his favorite Welsh wrestlers to carry on their "legacy." He uses Greg Venom's Sharpshooter, Renegade's One Night Stand Superkick called Nightly Inhertitance and Doctor Ian's Busaiku Knee Attack named Doctor's Advocate. *Lives in a one bed room apartment in South Wales. Category:British Characters Category:British Wrestlers Category:Characters from Wales Category:Newbridge Wrestling School Alumni Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:1992 Births Category:Wrestlers Category:Heels